Isolation AU
Things will be added soon! This is just a rough outline. Ever since before The Scorching, Pyrrhia had always had seven tribes. 260 years ago, that changed as the battle between Icewings and Nightwings finally came to a head as Darkstalker emerged and was narrowly defeated. In the chaos, the last queen of the Old Icewings was killed, and her daughter, Snowfall took her place. When an enchantment called every member of her tribe back to the palace, she declared that any who wanted to leave the kingdom had until the next time two moons were full on the same night to do so. After that date, the kingdom would be closed off. No one could enter, and no one could leave. Few chose to live with the other tribes, and those who did were assimilated into them within generations. It was 133 years later when the last dragon with enough Icewing in them to make it over the Great Ice Cliff died, and the public image of Icewings slowly became distorted and legendary. They were no longer the seventh tribe, but wolf like beings with shaggy fur and howls that could be heard whenever the wind blew from the north. They’ve become monster stories told to dragonets at night, and treated as extinct. As the Icewing tribe stabilized and isolated itself, the ‘lost’ animus bloodline was revealed to have existed all along, having found its way into a family of poor craftsmen. The most recent carrier of the power revealed himself a few years after the isolation, and animi multiplied inside the wall for the next hundred years, using the same method of gifts as back in Darkstalker‘s time. 100 more years after the last Icewing died, a Skywing dragon with icewing ancestry tried to fly over the wall, which had been improved by the most recent new animus gift. He was speared in the heart by a spike of ice before he could even see the mysterious kingdom. The six tribes found his frozen body and began to panic, starting to speculate and create lies and stories about what the Icewing tribe had done. An ice spike became a silver spear, and the legendary tribe was reimagined again as brutish killers plotting to destroy the other tribes with an endless winter. *Queen Snowfall closes off ice kingdom after Darkstalker is defeated. WRITTEN. * ~150 years later, last Icewing outside dies. Icewings get ledgendary status/ become viewed as distorted monsters. WRITTEN *Animi re-emerge at some point within the Icewing tribe WRITTEN * ~100 more years later a dragon is killed by the Great Ice Wall/Cliff, panic ensues. WRITTEN * Sandwings and other tribes create the Stormguard. Icewings are seen as Wolf-like monsters. *Icewings panic over the other six tribes flying near their border for seemingly no reason. Dragons are sent to patrol the border. Icewings have become 1800’s level in tech and are pretty big wimps. Names have changed a bit too. *Stormguard panics again and builds a taller wall a few miles away from the Great Ice Wall. Border patrols increase as well as the size of the group. *War seems imminent? Category:Alternate Universes